


A passive aggressive work.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Eskimo Kisses, Flirting, Foe Yay, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lovesickness, M/M, Neck Kissing, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Greetings Friendo. You don't know me but I am under the impression that you don't like my work. So, I wrote a little something that you probably won't read.I've decided to leave most of this work to surprise. Enjoy.
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose/Mad Ducktor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 11





	A passive aggressive work.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YandereFoeYay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFoeYay/gifts).



My my my, well well well. Hello Reader, you dickless cornpuff. I am absolutely delighted to see you, you edgless spooky. As I am doubtless that you are aware, I have elected to make you my critic to this particular work. Often I ponder if I'm a good enough Author, if my characters are out of character. If my plots are lacking. If my undertones fly over people's heads. If I can actually do anything right. Then I write and I ask my fans, and they all say I "make the best films" to quote a song which I think displays their excitement. This cheers me up a little bit but I get to thinking if they are blind to my flaws. 

I used to try getting people who don't like me was review my work but their criticism was largely unfair and unhelpful. Which means that they only made me feel worse. 

As a means to both insult and butter you up, I will write this fan fiction and ask you if you see anything wrong with it. 

Oh yeah, by the way I rather enjoy your usage of old school Gyro Gearloose. He is quite the sweet. And New School Gyro Gearloose is a massive asshole!

Now what you've been waiting for. 

Gyro Gearloose felt a little light headed as he woke up. He tried to get up but quickly discovered he was bound and gagged in a dark room. This wasn't all too surprising for Gryo given he had been kidnapped before, many times in fact. Gearloose was pondering who had taken him hostage this time when his question was quickly answered. A tacky man with pink hair bust down the door and chippered gleefully, "♪~Honey, I'm home!~♪" Deciding that he had better changes of escape doing so, Doctor Gearloose pretended to still be unconscious. The Mad Ducktor happily strolled over, picking up his better half like his bride. 

"Hello there, My Darling~♥" Mad Ducktor cooed sweetly to his seemingly sleeping double whilst nuzzling his beak, "I know you've missed me very much but don't worry. I've made sure it'll be just you and me now, none of those unworthy scumbags are going hurt you again." That sounds bad. Gyro felt greatly worried by the possible implications. The villain walked to the couch, kissing his double all over as they made their way. "Darling, it's been so long. I have wondered if I was going ever get to hold you again after all this time." The mad scientist spoke between kisses, "You are so cute when you are sleeping."

The scientist felt his evil clone flop against the couch. It was getting incredibly hard to keep pretending to be asleep as the man in pink continued to pepper him in kisses. The ropes began to go loose. "No need for these anymore. Probably better that I get these off, they were might bruise you." The gaudy mess added. The gag was removed. The science chicken was greatly relieved to be out of the ropes. Hands moved his body, kisses moved to the neck. Gyro Gearloose found himself unable to stop blushing under the affection. The Mad Ducktor whispered cruelly, "I knew you were awake the whole time." Oh no. Oh FUCK. 

"And when I'm taking your in... " The pink haired man paused his flirtation as his better half went unconscious from all the blood rushing out of his head. He sat there in silence for a moment then spoke up again, "I didn't even get to the good part yet."

Ha! Hope you liked that, FUCKO!

The End!!


End file.
